Applause
by wrytingtyme
Summary: “I’ve got tickets to a play,” missing scenes for 3x19 "act your age" what really went on when Wilson & Cuddy went to the play. originaly written for get-house-laid fest on lj


**Originally written for Get-House-Laid Fest on LJ Prompt #** 219 What Wilson and Cuddy really did at the private box at the play (3x19)

**Warnings**: Spoilers for everything up to 3x19 "Act Your Age" and heavy spoilers for that episode. Also **lots** of dialog er... borrowed from that episode.

**A/N** My beta silverwaterfall and her ninja beta Kari do the best they can with the limited amount of time I give them before things are due.As usual they came through with flying colors even while one was stranded in the desert without internet and the other was arrested (always pay your parking tickets!) they have my grateful and eternal thanks, Any mistakes belong to me.

Applause

"I've got tickets to a play," Wilson said.

Cuddy didn't look up from her paperwork, just kept writing. "Need to get off early?" She asked. "That's fine as long as House finishes his clinic hours. "

"No, House isn't going. I was wondering if you wanted to come."

"You're asking me?" Cuddy blinked at him in surprise.

"House got the tickets from a patient," Wilson explained. "He didn't want to use them. I hate going to the theater by myself. Good seats I think." He pulled out the tickets and looked at them. "Very good seats. It's a private box," he said, surprised. "House is nuts. These cost way more than 186.00."

Cuddy flipped through her calendar. There were no meetings that night; she'd been planning on staying late and catching up on paperwork. She frowned at the pile of folders on her desk...

"I know you're busy," Wilson said. "I can always ask—"

"No," Cuddy said firmly, writing _Play w/JW_ in her calendar. "I'm free."

"Great, pick you up at your place? Six-ish? "

"Six is fine, but it better be here," she said, still frowning at her calendar. "I've got the ethics committee until 5:30. I'll meet you in the parking garage."

Wilson stepped into her office, frowning at her gently and letting the door close.

"You sure?"

Cuddy looked up and hit his frown with her glare. "I haven't been to a non-hospital related entertainment event in….I don't remember how long. I'll be there," she said, grimly.

"Ok."

* * *

_The next day._

"_Panty hamster get a spin on its wheel?" House shouted. _

"_I," Cuddy said with dignity, her mouth twisted into a smile that was both smug and cautiously happy. "Went to a play." _

* * *

They'd ended up sprinting up to the box office, Wilson holding out the tickets. Cuddy was quickly whisked up the stairs by an usher, but the young woman at the box office window asked him to wait.

"Good Evening, Dr. House." A man wearing a tag that said Manager came forward, shook Wilson's hand perfunctorily and handed him an envelope even as he began to usher him up the stairs behind Cuddy. "Mr. Johnson has asked us to be attentive to your needs."

"I'm not—" Wilson tried to say, clutching the envelope as they huffed up the stairs.

"Mr. Johnson is a both the creative director and a board member of our theater, and therefore we wish to extend him and the guests of his choosing every courtesy."

"But—"

"We do ask that you keep the noise to a _minimum_, sir."

Wilson hadn't thought anyone but House had the ability to be simultaneously sleazy and disapproving, but the manager, who was rapidly disappearing down the hall, could have given him lessons. Wilson looked at the envelope that was clutched in his hand, wondering what House had gotten him into this time.

The condoms fell out as soon as he ripped open the envelope, bright foil packets winking on the crimson carpet as the lights dipped and rose, signaling the beginning of the play. Wilson read the note quickly.

_Dr. House_, it said. _You saved my life and I'm grateful, and yes you were right... But I think I was right too. You really need to get laid, Doc._

_Hope this helps. _

_Paul Johnson. _

* * *

_Wilson looked at the journal he was reading and made a note, absently eating his sandwich. The voice came out of nowhere. Part accusatory, part horrified…part something else. _

"_You're trying to have sex with Cuddy!" _

"_Fries?" _

* * *

It probably wouldn't have happened, if it hadn't been a _really bad_ play.

But it was boring, and would _maybe_ have worked as a comedy. "But this is just…" Cuddy whispered to Wilson.

"Springtime for Hitler," Wilson had agreed, humming a few bars, and they'd clutched each other giggling as the Hero on the stage explained about his fucked-up childhood.

"Shhh," Wilson hissed and chuckled. "The manager said we have to be good."

Cuddy pulled back slightly and quirked an eyebrow at him in the dim light. "He thought we were going to be bad?" she whispered.

Wilson flushed and looked at her. "Yeah, it's hard to explain…apparently the guy who gave House the tickets…" He felt the blush intensifying. "Has a…reputation," he whispered.

Cuddy raised her other eyebrow at him, a slow wicked smile beginning to hover at the edge of her lips.

"A reputation?" Cuddy leaned in closer. "Is that why this box has a loveseat and not theater seats?" She'd somehow managed to scoot next to him so their legs pressed together.

On the stage someone was talking about how fucking killed friendships. Wilson wanted to shout at the idiot to shut up. But he settled for kissing Cuddy instead.

She kissed him back.

* * *

"_You took her to a play. You only take women to plays because…" _

"_No, you only take women to plays for that reason. That's your theory." _

_

* * *

_Wilson was relieved that they weren't making any noise. Of course in order to make noise they'd have had to stop making out.

The kissing had quickly escalated from tentative soft explorations to hot slow probing, tongues stroking one another, teasing one another, and Cuddy had pushed him back, breaking the kiss and staring at him, not saying a word.

She looked hungry and exulting and like she really wanted…well, him.

He tangled his hand into her hair and pulled her mouth back to his.

* * *

"_She's a friend."_

"_A friend with a squish mitten._"

* * *

Wilson was stretched out on the seat and Cuddy was lying on top of him, pelting him with kisses on his lips and cheeks and down his throat, working at his buttons as he pulled her blouse out of her skirt, running his hand up to cup a warm breast through the lace of her bra.

Cuddy broke off her kisses to give a little moan.

"Shh," he whispered, tangling his other hand in her hair again and pulling her head back for another wet kiss. "I promised we'd be good, remember?" He licked the shell of her ear and felt her shiver, burying her face in his neck to stifle a groan.

He grinned and moved his hand down to her legs, then back up, lifting her skirt, taking her firm bottom in his hand.

* * *

"_It is possible to have a friend of the opposite sex without--" _

"_Blasphemer! She's not a friend of the opposite sex; she's an administrator, another species. She's going to eat your head after she's done." _

* * *

"You're supposed to be_ good,_" Cuddy whispered at him from where she sat on the floor of the box, nestled between his spread thighs, grinning at him. Just a moment ago that lovely mouth had been wrapped around his penis. "You know, quiet," she said softly. Leaning down again and wrapping her lips about the head of his penis, her left hand around its base, slowly taking him deeper and deeper into her throat, while her right hand gently caressed his scrotum.

Wilson's eyes glazed as he held in another happy moan. Swallowing it while Lisa Cuddy, his boss, a woman he'd quietly lusted for, for years, swallowed his penis.

* * *

"_Yes, I slept with her," Wilson said to House, cutting him off. Watching carefully as his friend's face fell._

"_Seriously?" _

* * *

There were curtains in the box, worn velvet padding on the walls.

Wilson held Cuddy up to it, pressing her into the fabric, her legs wrapped around his waist as he thrust into her. They were both making sounds now, but so was the audience. The play had apparently gotten better in the last act.

But Wilson, nine-tenths of the way to an orgasm, wasn't sorry he missed it. The only thing he was sorry about was that he was going to come soon and…Cuddy hadn't, not yet. He could feel the sweat trickling down his spine and his forehead as he fought for control.

A thunderous wave of applause washed up from the seats below. Cuddy was poised and tensed, straining toward her climax.

"Listen to that, Lisa," Wilson gasped into her ear as the sound of the ovation went on. "That applause, that's for you," he felt her arch her back and she cried out, contracting around him as even as he thrust into her rapidly, his own orgasm washing through him hard on the heels of hers, feeling the dazed happy afterglow as he leaned against her, weak kneed.

"It's for you, too," she said, laying her cheek against his.

Wilson felt like he'd never stopped coming.

* * *

"_No, I didn't."_

_House looked at him, trying to read him, and Wilson kept his face blank, giving nothing of the depression he suddenly felt away. _

"_Yes, you did!' House said, waving a French fry at him. _

"_Yes," Wilson said, truthfully. "I did." _

"_Seriously?"_

* * *

They'd been silent, embarrassed, and -- Wilson hoped -- happy on the drive back to the Hospital. He'd pulled up behind Cuddy's car and switched off the engine of the Volvo.

"Well," he said feeling himself start blushing again.

"Well," she said back to him. "Look, Wilson we've always been—"

"Friends," he supplied.

"Yes, friends," she agreed, not looking at him. "I hope we didn't just mess that up."

"Me too."

"We probably shouldn't do that again." Wilson thought he might have heard a hint of wistfulness in her tone. His own gut clenched in protest at the thought that they might not do that again. But he clenched his jaw. She was right and he knew it.

"No, you're right," he managed to choke out.

"I'm glad we agree," she said, not sounding glad at all. She opened her door.

"Cuddy, one thing..." She turned to him and he leaned forward and kissed her hard on the mouth. "There's a gallery with a Hockney exhibit we could go, Thursday," he said several minutes later. "Just…friends."

Cuddy's mouth curved up in a smile. "Just friends," she said and kissed him back, just as hard.

* * *

"_You ok?_

"_Yeah, I think so." _

"_Talk to Cuddy?" _

"_No, not yet. I don't know what to say." _

"_Just be straight with her." _

"_I'm not sure what that is. I…I can't stop thinking about her." _

"_In what way?" _

"_Maybe she's right. Maybe, maybe this is worth exploring." _

"_Are you sure that she feels—" _

"_She sent me flowers." _

* * *

He walked down to Cuddy's office. She was still at her desk, still working like normal, even though it was after nine. She looked up at him with a smile and he walked around her desk and kissed her.

"What's wrong?" She asked as soon as he pulled away. And he had to appreciate just how perceptive she was.

"Cuddy—"

"Before you start," she interrupted him, looking at him hard. "With whatever bullshit you were gonna try and feed me. You wouldn't risk kissing me in a room with windows if you didn't think you weren't going to get the chance to do it again."

"I wasn't going to feed you a line."

"Riiight."

"I just…I think we're going to have to be friends," he said at last, taking a seat at her table, resting his elbows on it and his face in his hands.

"I thought we were friends."

"Friends _withou_t benefits," he sighed. "I'm so sorry, Lisa."

"He got to you, didn't he?"

"He's freaking out. He sent me flowers and he was just about to let me assault you so you'd be sure to...uh...kill me, I think."

There was a pause.

"Well this sucks," she said, throwing her pen down.

"I know," he said. "But, Cuddy, I can't do House freaking out again. I can't. The last few months with the treatment failing and Tritter, it's been—"

"I know how it's been," she said sadly. "I don't think I could deal with it either. But Jimmy..." and Wilson's heart squeezed painfully when she used his name. "I had fun last night. I'm going to miss you."

"Will you still go to the gallery with me? As friends?"

"Sure. I could always use a friend."

* * *

"_So many people, so much energy and drama, just trying to find someone who's almost never the right person anyway. It just shouldn't be so hard." _

"_I got tickets to a play." _

END


End file.
